


Not Butterflies at All

by TheWaitingFangirl



Series: OC Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Original Work
Genre: American Civil War, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Ethan was a templar, F/M, First Kiss, Nervousness, That's just a drable guys, lazy night I'm sorry, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the middle of the civil war, the Assassins are still fighting against the Templars in order to guarantee the freedom of this new country. After a - sort of - successful mission, two assassins find themselves hiding together in a tiny spot</p><p>First fic, yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Butterflies at All

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOO. Hi. I'm awkward and like writing. Well, to begin with, English isn't my first language, so it may contain a few errors and everything.
> 
> This is my first ever fic in both languages (Portuguese and English), so... Yeah. I'm ashamed and don't know what to expect. Do not expect too much from me, as I'm a writer wannabe :)
> 
> Thank you for reading it and let me know what I can improve.
> 
> Enjoy, guys~

Elizabeth sighed, steading her breathing with ease while the guards runned through the streets not bothering to check the narrow alleys between small houses and store buildings. The mission had been a sucess, obviously.

Now, they just needed to run away from the guards.

Which wouldn't be happening if Ethan hadn't yelped as the blade clicked while she prepared herself to sink it at the back of their target — some low rank templar who was promising to sneak slaves from the south to New York, so they could join the northern army — and make a quick get away.

But no.

Of course Ethan had to make the presence of the blade known by the target.

 Elizabeth felt the fear in his voice as the templar screamed "Assassin!" and after that, she simply clicked her tongue and with a quick flick of her wrist opened a dark-red gash at the men's neck and turned away to the nearest window, protecting her face as she jumped through the glass.

And, yes, of course.

Her faithful squire following close at her heels, his face a mix of shame — for alerting their target — and fear — of what Elizabeth would say to Michael. He well knew that the Master Assassin wasn't fond of him, and just remebering himself that she was one of the most trusted of the Mentor made his blood run cold.

He was definitely fucked.

As the sound of footsteps slowly began to fade away, as well as the barked orders of the soldiers, Ethan let his breath out, barely noticing he'd been holding it. The former assassin stared at him, her eyes piercing him in place. They'd been hiding at the narrow alley face to face, hoping that the dark night and the shadows that casted over them would do the trick.

The rush of adrenaline made the young adult feel anxious as he stared down at Elizabeth, her breath tickling his chin slightly as he committed the error of looking down at her full lips — now pressed together in a thin line —, suddenly aware of how close their faces were and back to her brown eyes, licking his own lips in reflex.

Elizabeth's hand twitched — almost triggering the hidden blade — when she noticed his oh, so sweet gaze at her, feeling the sudden wave of heat roll through her small frame.

"I… I'm sorry." The man said quietly, trying to avoid looking down at his "teacher" and failing miserably.

Elizabeth breathed out, staring at how his lips moved while he was speaking. Ethan swallowed hard, copying her motions with caution. She was just like a trapped animal, all wide eyes and alert stance, ready to make a quick flee if necessary. He couldn't scare her off right now.

He didn't _want_ to scare her off.

Ethan's hand reached slowly and tugged a lock of loose light brown hair away from the woman's eyes, making her shiver and pout slightly. Elizabeth felt nervous for some reason and she didn't like it. At all. It was making thinking hard and she hated when she couldn't concentrate.

Damn him.

Ethan inched forward, his hand a feather like caress against Elizabeth's temple when his lips brushed against hers.

And he stopped.

Damn him once again.

They parted slightly, Elizabeth still like a docile cat under his touch, watched the man's almost green eyes while he seemed to have an internal fight with himself. No. She couldn't wait.

"Kiss me already." The woman mumbled through her lusted voice and felt Ethan's hands coaxing her small frame — one at her neck and the other at her waist — towards him.

"Ethan." Elizabeth called the young wannabe assassin in a warning tone as he all but smiled, tilting his head slightly and closing the small distance between their lips, their first kiss being a brief and chaste meeting. Ethan smiled again to himself as he tried to pull apart and Elizabeth's lips followed his slightly before letting go with a displeased frown.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"And you still tell I'm the impatient one?" He mocked, benting once again and, this time, trying to do a proper job.

It was a little strange, really. The young apprentice tugged at her lower lip with his own, which earned a low whimper at the back of her throat. It felt like a thousand tiny needles where being carved against her shoulders and neck. It didn't felt like the fireworks or the butterflies that Anne had described to her when the subject came to kissing someone. His black hair started to tickle her cheeks, making the woman relax and want to giggle middle kissing.

And then, Elizabeth felt something warm and moist against her lips.

The woman gasped and backed away slightly, feeling her face burning. Ethan gazed at her with curious eyes, whispering sweet nothings to her ears while caressing her jaw with his thumb.

Anne hadn't told her anything about tongues.

The young man coaxed her back gently, licking shyly her lower lip again, and Elizabeth understood the tip. She furrowed her brows while parting lips slightly and Ethan tipped his head further to the side, sighing during the kiss and caressing her neck as he did so, their tongues — more his than hers — started a slow and tentative dance, their teeth clattering once or twice, making giggles erupt from both of the assassins in middle kiss.

Elizabeth slowly reached her hand up, tugging at the man's navy blue coat trough glooved hands. As they slowly parted, Ethan giggled like a child who'd earned a gift in Christmas' morning, still eyes closed as he jointed their foreheads, nuzzling slightly at her.

"I'm still gonna report you to Michael, you know." Elizabeth whispered, her fingertips tapping an intricate pattern at his neck.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this. But I just felt like it, so yeah. I think that I'll be writing more about my OC's (I have many, but I have my favorites. They're my babies) 
> 
> SO! *Clamps hands together* hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr friends would be proud.
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys want me continue the fic in, you know. An individual one, with a plot and everything, I'd be glad to have a feedback at this!


End file.
